


Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain

by ziambabes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Popular!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziambabes/pseuds/ziambabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically punk Harry and innocent Y/N</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 10/9/16: I edited most mistakes that I could find. Possibly may add a chapter two.

You were the good girl, perfect grades, never missed a day of school in your life. You were the preachers daughter but most importantly, you were a sweet little virgin.

Of course it was the hottest days of the year in July. You even woke up with little drops of sweat on your forehead and your mother insisted you wear a skirt but this time she brought you a skirt a little to short but demanded you wear it. So you did but remembering to push it down one in a while.

As you walked into the busy hallways of your school many disgusting boys whistled at you and some even tried to touch you but didnt get a chance to even be 5 ft close to you.

You opened your locker and started emptying your school bag and grabbing the text books you need for your next classes. Suddenly the hall way went quiet and gasps went everywhere. You turned to see the one and only Harry Styles walking down the hall and once you met eye contact he winked and smirked at you resulting in you turning straight around.

You whisper in your head "dont fall for the bad boy" about 10 times but it was no use. Since freshmen year you've had a crush on that tattooed boy. His curls and that lip piercing, Rumors from Harry's old flings said that he also had a tongue piercing too. It was a sin really your mother and father would definitely ground you for life and you knew that was possible.

The late bell went off and you gasped obviously you were zoned out for to long! You continued shoving books in your bag but the handle of your bag broke and all your stuff fell out of your bag. You huff and bend down making sure nobody was there to see your upskirt and face even more embarrassment. You were wearing a special pair of underwear you hid from your parents because not even boy shorts were accepted within 20 meters of your house and it was that bad but since mother made you wear a short skirt you sneaked the red lace thong on. You hope you wouldn't regret wearing it

You continued being bent down as you collected your supplies but no later then a minute you feel a warm rough hand cup you. Standing right up with a yelp and backing away. You turn to see Harry.

"Yes?" You grab your half broken bag and put it over your shoulder as harry smirks at you playing with his lip ring. Which was a major turn on.

"Y/N Y/L/N isn't it?" You nod as harry stares at you and his eyes roam your body. He quickly pins you to the locker with both big hands by your head blocking your exit.

"Sounds so.." He bends down towards your ear.

"Innocent" harry smirks as his warm minty breath goes to your cheek making goose bumps appear and sending shivers down your spine.

"I didnt think innocent virgins like you were allowed to wear such slutty panties? Or are you disobeying your parents baby girl." Harry leans closer to you and press his body against yours.

"I think i should punish you for being bad shouldn't I? " You gulp as harry grabs your wrist tightly and drags you down the empty halls towards the boys washroom but you stop.

"I'm Not going in there!" Harry chuckles and grips on your wrist more tightly and rough dragging you into the washroom. He pushes you in a stall locking the door and pinning to the steel wall.

"I think since your being punished for wearing those panties they have to come off." Harry tugs up your skirt and places his fingers at the hem of your panties tugging them down slowly until they reach your ankles and you step out of them.

Harry smirks again spreading your legs as he feels up your thighs.

"Since your so innocent i'll go easy for you" you nod and harrys fingers go higher towards your soaking area. Harrys thumb attaches to your clit and starts rubbing in circler motions slowly than fast slowly than fast in that rhythm making you arch your back and letting out a whimper.

"Good girl " Harry Takes his thumb and slowly goes up your slit and back down. You're already wet so he slides one finger in with ease. Harrys finger starts pumping in and out of you as you let out small moans but growing more bigger each time his finger enters you again and again.

The sound of the next period bell rings loudly.

Harry smiles slipping his finger into his mouth as he opens the stall. He proceeds to walk away but you chase after him.


	2. Bring me to my knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter because I really wanted to continue this.

_Previously:_

_"Good girl " Harry Takes his thumb and slowly goes up your slit and back down. You're already wet so he slides one finger in with ease. Harrys finger starts pumping in and out of you as you let out small moans but growing more bigger each time his finger enters you again and again._

_The sound of the next period bell rings loudly._

_Harry smiles slipping his finger into his mouth as he opens the stall. He proceeds to walk away but you chase after him._

**Now:**

"You can't leave me in here!" You rush after Harry but he already left the boys bathroom. You open the door a little to peak and wait for the student rush to dry up.

Standing there until you see the last person clear the hallway you race to the main office. Acting like your mom just dropped you off at school. You walk into the office to see Mrs. Hem typing away at the computer.

"Hi Mrs. Hem, I'm sorry my mom couldn't come in to sign me into school but she had to rush to her meeting. May you excuse me from period one and give me a slip for period two?" You look at her with fake smile since you just lied. It felt so wrong.

"Of course Darling!" Mrs. Hem types in her computer and signs the yellow slip. Handing it over to you. She was just so gullible.

You walk out of the office and head to the second period class which was English. Opening the door the students in your class all look up and you hurry and hand the teacher your slip as she quickly goes over what our new assignment is. But you already have it half way done.

Taking your usual seat in the middle row you spot your best friend. Rebecca. She looks at you confused since she saw you this morning but you just shrug and start to finish the assignment.

30 Minutes later and the lunch bell rings and everyone flies out of the room. You stay back to not be in the rush of students because it can be messy. Rebecca walks over to your desk and waits for you.

"Your mom let you wear that this morning Y/N?! I can almost see your cheeks!" You push down the skirt as she says that and your face goes red.

"she insisted I wear this because of the weather, I didn't want to!" Rebecca takes off her Polo sweater and hands it to you. You wrap it around your lower stomach and feel a bit more comfortable.

"Thanks, let's go get some food then we can go to the tree." The tree was a usual hang out spot for you and your best friend ever since freshmen year. All gossip and talks were at the tree.

As you both walk into the Cafeteria, you spot the popular table and Harry Styles sitting there typing away at his phone. Also beside him was Jena and she sat in her cheer uniform with her arm draped over Harry. He looked up and saw you looking and turned to Jena giving her a look to back off.

Jena rolled her eyes and catch your eyes looking and gave you the stink eye. Oh no.

"Hey let's make this quick, too many people in this cafeteria." You signal to Rebcca who hurries and grabs her milk and sandwich. You see Jena and Harry arguing and just as she stands up you walk away.

Both you and Rebecca sit until the tree that provides shade to not make you guys sweat. There is a little breeze once in and while and it feels nice.

"How are you liking this year?" Rebecca nods as she chews her sandwich up before replying with a "good". You haven't told her about Harry and don't plan on it because it was nothing serious and won't ever happen again.

You both talk about the new clubs and the latest drama even though it's the first day. Drama here spreads fast. The bell rings and you have a free period so you head to the library to study.

 

in the library it's really quiet with you love. You can actually enjoy your work and get a good understanding. Only a few minutes into studying your phone vibrates. Weird because barley anyone texts you.

you open your phone to see an unknown number and you let out a little gasp as you read the text.

_you taste so good doll._

The text you read was short but meant so much in a way. How did Harry get my number? You were so confused you didn't realize that another text came through to you.

_imagine riding my big cock baby right now on that study desk._

you look around from your phone and see no one in the library except the librarian. How did Harry know you were in here?

close your binder and shoving it in your backpack you quickly get up and start going down each library book section. You find no one.. Until you reach the end and someone grabs your wrists pinning you down on the desk in the corner.

"Ow! Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything wrong!" You Whimper when you feel Rebecca's sweater get ripped off, no no no...

"My sweet little plum look at you.." You hear a deep voice grunt as you feel rough jeans get pushed to your back side.

"Please Stop!" A tear slips down onto your rosy cheeks and you shut your eye for the worse.

Your lace panties get torn off for the second time today and you can't control it this time.

"You're mine Y/N.." You try to turn but your head gets pushed down.

"Don't look behind you baby.." You feel so exposed bent over with everything showing. You feel movement and the figure behind you bends down on his knees and spreads your legs further apart.

"I'm going to devour you." As he finishes the last words you feel instant lips and tongue licking and sucking on your pussy. You weren't going to lie it felt good but it was so wrong.

The male continue his assault on you and when his tongue pressed flat out on your clit you felt a moment cold almost like a piercing.. You then realized.,

You started to moan once you knew who it was and couldn't stop. Harry was behind you down below and you loved every second of it.

"H-" you moaned slightly unable to contain. He sped up his fingers then pulled out quickly. You rose your back up but quickly got forced back down. You heard the sound of his zipper and belt come undone and another tear came out because this wasn't how you were suppose to lose your Virginity.

"Bet you're so tight baby..gonna destroy you," you shut your eyes and waited for the pain..

You never heard a condom get opened so that made you fear more. Maybe you just never heard it because condoms were silent. You don't know anything really about sexual education your parents dropped you from the classes as soon as they saw your schedules. 

Just as you opened your eyes again a pinch from behind was found and before you knew it Harry was inside you.. Moving back and forth and the burning ache increased.

"My god.. So fucking tight." He groaned as one hand grabbed your neck holding you down as the other one held your hips.

"Please get off me.." You whimpered but it came out as a whisper. The pain was being less but the fact Harry never asked you about this made you scared. This was technically rape..

"few more baby.." He started increasing his speed and pounded your tight pussy. You heard people talk about some kind of pulling out if he had no condom and Harry definitely wasn't wearing one.

Harry's movements increased once more as he jolting you felt pressure inside you.. He didn't really do that inside you did he..?

"fuck baby..." Harry pulled out and zipped up his pants as he still held you down you felt his fingers go inside your pussy and come out as he wiped some gooey stuff all over your left cheek. After that he rubbed your pussy moving spreading all whatever he did you to all over your pussy as it dropped from inside you.

"Marked you.. Now you're mine forever, I'd hurry and go wash yourself baby.." The Pressure on your neck was lifted and you turned quickly to see no one there.. You looked down and saw white stuff dripping from your leg and little drops on the floor.

Did Harry come inside you? This was bad so bad! You hurried and grabbed Rebecca's sweater to cover yourself up and hurried to the girls gym locker rooms.

 

there was no one in the locker rooms thankfully and you took off your clothes and start scrubbing your body as tears left your eyes.. You tried to wash all the come out of you but it was useless..

you turned off the shower and dried off looking at yourself in the mirror. All you saw was a whore.

your phone vibrated again and you read the text but there was also a photo attached.

_Fuck your pussy looks so good drenched in my cum._ **[** **Attached 1 Image]**

The photo was a angled picture of your pussy and His come was dripping out of your hole while sliding down your thighs. When did he take this?! 

Tears welled up in your eyes.. Hoping no one would see this photo.

_Don't worry baby I'm keeping this photo for mine and your eyes only... Just remember you're mine.._

You sat on the locker room bench as you felt dirty and drained.. You never wanted to see Harry Styles again..


End file.
